The present invention is directed to a flat board serving as an insert in a garment by which fabric-painting, fabric-sponging, fabric-splattering, and fabric-dyeing may be performed on the front part or panel of a shirt, sweat shirt, and the like, while preventing the paint or dye from soaking into the rear panel or back portion of the garment. Typically, these flat boards are made of wood composition, plastic, and heavy cardboard, and may contain printed design ideas and printed guide lines to be used by the person doing the painting or decorating of the shirt, fabric, and the like.